


Lost Hope

by helens78



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-10-04
Updated: 2003-10-04
Packaged: 2017-10-11 22:05:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/117605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aragorn tries not to lose hope when it comes to Boromir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Hope

Aragorn doubts it would matter if Boromir knew he has no desire to take the throne. Boromir believes Aragorn lied to him. Little else will matter to the son of Gondor's steward.

He doubts that, too, and tries not to lose hope. He will understand if he's lost Boromir as a bedpartner. He will even accept it if he loses Boromir as a friend.

But they must trust each other with their lives on this quest. If he's lost all hope of having Boromir's trust, he does not know what will become of this Fellowship.

He must not lose hope.


End file.
